Departure: A Super Mario Fanfiction
by OneOneTwo
Summary: The prequel to The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction shows how the mysterious figure came up with his plan and why he executed it the way he did. I highly recommend reading The Greatest Enemy first as spoilers will lie ahead.
1. Chapter 1: The Attempt

**Departure: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 1: The Attempt

 **A/N: This is my new story, Departure: A Super Mario Fanfiction! This will serve as a prequel to The Greatest Enemy, and therefore will contain spoilers from that story. If you haven't read it yet, now is your last chance before I discuss spoilers.**

 **Anyways, this story will feature Iggy Koopa as the main character, and how he came up with his plan seen in The Greatest Enemy. It will also describe how and why he betrayed Bowser. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

"Boom!" The sounds of the Airships cracked and whizzed as cannonballs and Bullet Bills flew through the air towards Peach's Castle. Two Airships stood out from the other smaller ones, one with the head of the Koopa King Bowser and one of his sons, Iggy.

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom stood in shock and awe on the balcony as Bowser's Airship flew in closer to it.

"Bwa ha ha, surprised to see me, Princess?" Bowser taunted, standing on the front side of the Airship near the balcony.

"This is seriously the second time this week you have come to kidnap me, can't you leave me alone for a second?" She responded angrily. Bowser laughed maliciously,

"Of course not Princess, you know I need you captured…"

"I think you got her, dad!" Iggy shouted excitedly from inside his Airship, which was right next to Bowser's.

"Well, not this time! Come on guys!" Peach shouted. Bowser stopped laughing, and changed his expression to one of confusion. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi emerged from two potted plants on the balcony.

"It's-a-us, the Mario Bros!" Mario shouted as he jumped up from his plant cover and delivered a direct punch to Bowser's nose.

"Huh? Get those pesky plumbers!" Bowser shouted to his troops as he retreated towards the back of the Airship. Hordes of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, and Rocky Wrenches started to attack the red Mario Bro as he fought his way to the back of the Airship. Meanwhile, Luigi jumped onto Iggy's Airship and broke through the cabin door.

"Ok Luigi, you'll be fine, it's not like there are powerful enemies on here…"

"Powerful enemies, you say?" Iggy asked with a smirk, as he used his magic wand to summon a powerful Giant Shy Guy.

"Oh no!" Luigi shouted as he started running around the Airship avoiding the Giant Shy Guy's grasp.

"Oh, and don't forget about me!" Peach shouted as she jumped straight onto Bowser's Airship and started pummeling enemies alongside Mario.

"You didn't think I would stand idly by and let you have all the fun, would you?" she asked Mario coyly.

"Of course not, we fight together." Mario responded heroically as he kicked a Goomba off the Airship. While they were getting close to the back of Bowser's Airship, Peach saw out of the corner of her eye Luigi getting chased around by the Giant Shy Guy.

"Luigi!" She shouted. She turned to Mario,

"Luigi's in trouble," Mario gasped, "I'm going to help him out, you take care of Bowser." Mario nodded, grinning at this plan of action as he rushed to the back of the Airship. Peach jumped off the Airship, and used her magical ability to float over to Iggy's Airship. She forced herself not to look down at the ground far below and landed straight in Iggy's cabin. She quickly moved out of the way of Luigi running and proceeded to hit the Giant Shy Guy with a frying pan, stunning it. She then jumped high in the air and executed a Ground Pound on it, defeating the oversized enemy. Luigi, still running around tripped over a wire on the foor of the Airship, falling flat on his face.

"Oof!" He shouted. Peach rolled her eyes and helped Luigi up from the floor,

"Come on Luigi, stop making the ROBLOX death sound and let's fight Iggy." They both stepped into Iggy's cabin, and he turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

"You got past my Giant Shy Guy? No matter, I'll take care of you myself." He waved his wand and pointed it at both Luigi and Peach, encasing them in a box of steel.

"Oh, that's nice, some protection," Luigi commented. Suddenly, the walls started to close in on the green plumber and the princess.

"I spoke too soon," Luigi said, facepalming himself and hiding behind Princess Peach. Iggy laughed manically as the boxes started to close in on the two heroes.

"See ya later, zeroes!" Iggy shouted, taunting by slapping his butt in the direction of the box.

"Um, boss, you know they can't see your taunting, right?" a lone Green Shy Guy asked. Iggy glared at him and cast a magic spell on him, teleporting him outside the Airship to fall to his doom.

"Any more questions?" he asked with hatred in his tone. All of the enemies took one step backward with shocked expressions on their faces.

On Bowser's Airship, Mario successfully chased Bowser to the very back.

"Alright Bowser, it's just you and I. No more running." Bowser snarled.

"I may have lost before, but I will finally beat you, my annoying adversary." Mario snickered,

"As if." Bowser smiled as well and threw a punch straight at Mario, which he dodged by jumping over it. As he came back down from his jump, he grabbed Bowser's arm and swung himself up, putting his feet straight at Bowser's mouth.

"Argh!" he screamed. Using this opportunity, Mario ran behind Bowser and grabbed his tail, spinning him around.

"Oh, why did have to be this move?" Bowser asked in despair. Mario continued spinning him eventually throwing him into a ship mast closeby. Bowser yelped in pain as he finally slumped. Mario dusted his hands off,

"Easy as pie."

"Mario!" he heard in the background. He turned around to see Iggy smiling through his Airship window.

"Princess! Luigi!" He shouted, "I'm coming!" He timed his jump off Bowser's Airship and onto Iggy's Airship, landing on the top near the propellor blade. He ducked to dodge the swinging blades. He crawled along the top of his Airship, gritting his teeth from the high velocity. When he got close enough, he jumped down and kicked the door open, sending some enmies flying out before shutting it again.

"Oh, why hello there Mario," Iggy said demonically while staring the plumber down.

"What did you do to my friends you idiotic turtle?" He shouted angrily.

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we?" Iggy taunted, "Your friends are in there." He pointed to the box that was slowly caving in. Mario gasped and started banging on the box.

"Luigi! Peach! Can you hear me?" He asked frantically.

"Mario!" Peach shouted, banging on the walls, "Get us out of here!" Luigi screamed, fearing his impending doom. Mario continued to bang on the box, to no avail.

"Ha! You'll never save your friends, and I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario eyed Iggy, curious at what he said.

"Don't you mean your father?" Mario asked. Iggy stared wide-eyed into space,

"Uh, yeah, exactly what I meant." Mario shrugged and was about to continue banging on the box when he eyed Iggy's wand. He did some quick thinking and snuck behind the box, pulling his spare Hammer out of his pocket. He peered from behind it, and threw the Hammer at Iggy's wand, smashing it.

"Wait, WHAT?!" he screamed. Suddenly, the metal box disappeared.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" Luigi cried. Mario tapped Luigi twice on the shoulder,

"Ahem." Luigi stopped crying,

"Oh, yay." He said softly. Iggy simply stared at the 3 heroes while they stared back at him angrily. He laughed anxiously,

"Uh, this doesn't look good." He quickly reached into a drawer next to the steering wheel and pulled out a spare wand, casting a quick spell and disappearing.

"Huh, well that ended quickly," Peach commented.

"At least you are safe Princess," Mario said while bowing. Peach giggled,

"Yeah, thanks for the help guys. Anyways, we should take this Airship to the Castle garage and study the schematics. We might be able to thwart more of Bowser's schemes that way."

"Good idea," Luigi commented, "and maybe next time I won't be stuck in a metal box." He shivered for a moment.

 **A/N: And that is the first chapter! I know this chapter focused a little more on the heroes, but I needed that to happen for the coming chapters. I think this story should be around 10 or 15 Chapters, but I'm not sure at this point. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading and have a fabulous day :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Departure: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

In the far reaches of the lava filled world of Dark Land stood a tremendous and terrifying castle home to the King of Koopas himself, Bowser. Inside the castle, specifically in the room reserved for the Koopalings, a puff of white smoke suddenly filled the room as Iggy Koopa phased into view. Ludwig von Koopa, who was at his desk next to the door, coughed and heckled,

"Iggy, would you mind not using the teleportation spell to teleport into our room?" Iggy dusted himself off and glared at Ludwig,

"Tell me that the next time you're about to be killed by that provocative plumber, Mario."

Ludwig, not looking up from his desk and continuing to draw, asked,

"Oh yeah, how did that mission go? Lemme guess..."

"Terrible." Bowser answered flatly through the doorway, "We totally and completely failed, and I'm not happy with your performance specifically, Iggy."

"Wha-my performance?" Iggy asked sarcastically, "You should take a look in the mirror, you ran away from Mario and then got beaten up by him!" Bowser's nostrils flared as he stomped towards Iggy. Iggy whimpered as Bowser towered over him with anger in his red pupils,

"Do not ever talk to your father that way, you understand?"

"Yes," Iggy whimpered as he attempted to avoid Bowser's steely gaze.

"Anyways, you also lost your Airship, meaning our entire fleet is compromised." Ludwig looked up from his desk with a shocked look,

"Wait, did you say you lost your Airship?"

"Yeah, I teleported from my Airship straight to my room because I knew if I didn't, I'd be flat as a pancake because of those plumbers." Ludwig slapped his hand onto his face,

"You know that means I have to redesign our Airships, right? Your stupidity and cowardice just gave me about another week's worth of work on top of working on my own projects. Think before you act, brother." Bowser nodded,

"Yeah, that really screwed us up. I'm very disappointed in you." Iggy looked from Bowser to Ludwig with a surprised and confused expression as Bowser left the room and Ludwig got back to his work.

"No one understands how hard villainy is these days," he mumbled. He headed for the other side of the room and jumped in his bed.

"What's wrong, little bro?" his little brother Lemmy Koopa asked from his bed.

"I just failed my first apprentice mission with dad, and he blames it all on me." Lemmy tilted his head confusedly,

"I thought that was tomorrow,"

"Nope, he moved it up one day, classic dad," Iggy said as he threw his hands in the air, his face still flat on his bed.

"It couldn't have been that big of a failure, you're super good with science and stuff!" he said joyously, hopping out of his bed and walking over to Iggy's bed. Iggy shifted his position so he was laying down and facing Lemmy,

"Not only did one of my wands break, which dad didn't notice thankfully, but I lost my Airship to Peach's technicians."

"You lost your Airship? What, was it an epic battle through the sky, ending in a dogfight where your ship got shot down, and you had to surrender?" Lemmy asked excitedly, mimicking his idea with hand motions.

"No, I just grabbed my spare wand and teleported out of there, leaving my entire brigade to be taken hostage by the Princess and the Mario Bros."

"Oh," Lemmy said, shrugging, "Well, it could have been worse!" Iggy sighed, turning himself around to face the wall on the other side of his bed.

"Not by much," he sighed.

"All Koopaling generals and Bowser Junior, please report to Planning Room B," a voice said through the loudspeaker.

"Oh, we should go," Lemmy commented, "But here, we'll play some Mario Kart after this."

"Thanks Lemmy," Iggy said, getting himself out of bed.

"Don't worry brother, I've always got your back," he said rushing out of the room.

"Yeah," Iggy said, his voice trailing off.

In Planning Room B, the other 6 Koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Bowser sat around a conference table while Koopa Troopas rushed around to give a glass of water for each seat.

"Argh, where is Iggy?" Roy asked annoyed, tapping his foot angrily against the floor.

"Yeah, I have things to do!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm sure Iggy will be here any minute!" Lemmy exclaimed joyously, fiddling with his wand laid out on the table.

"He gave me a week's worth of work, the least he could do is make this meeting snappy," Ludwig commented under his breath. Suddenly, a puff of white smoke filled the room as Iggy materialized in his seat with his wand in hand.

"Iggy! Do you mind?" Ludwig asked in an annoyed tone while coughing. He quickly used a spell to disperse the smoke before it made everyone else cough.

"Can we please ban Iggy from doing whatever that is?" Roy asked, glaring at Iggy. Everyone grumbled at Iggy as Bowser cleared his throat. When the mumbling didn't stop, he cleared his throat louder, glaring at everyone. They all stopped in dear and organized themselves.

"Anywho," Bowser started, "we have a bit of situation on our hands." Iggy facepalmed himself, expecting what was going to happen next.

"Your brother Iggy," Bowser said pointing a clawed finger at the Koopaling, "lost one of our Airships, meaning Princess Peach could easily learn how to destroy our Airships from the inside making our coming invasions difficult."

"Good job," Larry Koopa interjected sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Ludwig continued, "Especially if Princess Peach finds out where we store the power source. If she does, she can simply blow up our Airships before we even get close."

"Oh come on," Iggy complained, "can't you just redesign the Airships a little? It can't be that hard, just move the engine to a different place.

"You think designing a floating ship that defies all normal rules of physics is EASY?!" Ludwig asked in disgust, "I want to see you try." Iggy retreated into his seat, glancing worried looks at everyone else.

"Exactly," Bowser interjected, "Now, because of this, we need to come up with another plan of attack that does not involve sky forces. Does anyone have any ideas?" Morton Koopa Jr. raised his hand with a blank look on his face. Bowser sighed,

"Yes, Morton?"

"What if we attack them by distracting them with giant food?" he asked in a thick, heavy voice. There was a minute of silence before Bowser interjected,

"Next."

"How about we get the Rabbids to serve as our ground force?" Bowser Jr. asked innocently, "I'd love to see Spawny again." Bowser glared at Bowser Jr.

"The last time those pesky rabbits were here, the entire universe almost broke, next."

"How about we use a time machine to undo this mess," Lemmy suggested hyperactivity, "time travel is so cool." Bowser grunted,

"The last time time time travel was involved, an alien race almost killed us." He slapped his forehead,

"Does anyone have any actually good ideas?"

"Why don't we infiltrate Peach's Castle using the sewer system and just take them down from the inside?" Iggy suggested, waving his wand to reveal a slew of papers.

"Here, I have a detailed plan of how to do it thanks to one of my best trooper's scouting abilities." Bowser scoffed,

"And is that trooper currently captured by Princess Peach?" The other Koopalings (except Lemmy) and Bowser Jr laughed at Iggy while he just slumped into his seat.

"Come on guys," Lemmy spoke up, "that's actually not a bad idea, I want to see where this goes!"

"Yeah, but every plan Iggy has had has failed miserably," Roy chuckled.

"Oh come on! Not every plan of mine has failed!" Iggy cried, but no one would listen except Lemmy as Bowser stopped laughing for just a second to say,

"Meeting dismissed, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Iggy screamed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He quickly used his teleportation spell to warp to his bedroom and started to cry into his pillow,

"Will anyone hear me out?"

 **A/N: And that is Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and you can see the seeds of betrayal starting to blossom within Iggy. I admit the other Koopalings besides Iggy and Lemmy won't have a huge role in this story and server more as background characters, but I thought it would be fun to include them in the story anyways. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading and have a fabulous day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Laboratory Blues

**Departure: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 3: Laboratory Blues

Iggy sat in his laboratory, mixing mysterious chemicals and substances, trying to finish a project of his.

"If I can just get this to work…" Iggy said, pouring a green liquid into a jar of water, creating a bright neon-bluish substance.

"Hi Iggy!" Lemmy said, walking through the doorway, "What you working on?" Iggy didn't look up, but instead wrote a formula down on his paper next to the glass jar before answering Lemmy,

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, it's private."

"Aw," Lemmy cried, "But i'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" Iggy sighed as he grabbed a 1-Up Mushroom and put it in his juicer next to him,

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. It's private." Lemmy pouted and began looking around. The room was almost completely green, from the walls to the ceiling and floor, and there were test tubes and cabinets everywhere.

"Don't touch anything," Iggy warned, "Last time someone was in here, he disintegrated into thin air because he idiotically touched my Disinta-Bomb. Not only that, but he disintegrated an entire month's worth of work."

"Ooh, what's this?" Lemmy asked, pointing to a screen with a human brain on it with notes pointing to different parts attached on sticky notes. Iggy looked up at Lemmy, then looked back down at his current notes,

"Oh, that? It's supposed to be a formula for a mind control spell, but I can't get it to last long enough for it to be useful. Right now, it only lasts for like 2 hours, as the brain begins to fight it's cognitive restrictions once it's in place and eventually it just breaks free." Lemmy looked confused,

"Can you explain in Lemmy terms?" Iggy laughed wholeheartedly,

"Basically it needs more testing." Lemmy nodded and continued to look around the room.

"You do know that you can tell me anything, right? Even if it's treacherous to Bowser. I feel sorry for what happened a couple of days ago, and I want to help," Lemmy said, standing right next to Iggy, his hair barely reaching the table full of lab equipment. Iggy sighed, and looked down at Lemmy, even taking off his glasses,

"Thanks bro, that really means a lot. I admit I'm still upset because I don't think it was entirely my fault, but hey, at least I get to work in the lab where I feel as if I'm not restricted by anything. Instead of just taking orders from dad, I can work at my own pace, discover my own things, and maybe even find a way to finally destroy Mario." Lemmy nodded and took his 2DS out of his pocket.

"Hey, you wanna play some Mario Kart to feel better?" Lemmy asked with a grin on his face. Iggy's face lit up,

"Are you kidding?! Of course I would. Just be prepared to lose little brother," Iggy said, ruffling Lemmy's hair.

"Alright! Let's go to my room!" Lemmy shouted, bounding off to the Koopaling's room down the hall.

"Get back here you tiny scoundrel!" Iggy shouted with sarcasm. While he was running, he tripped over a Wiggler in the hallway that was passing by.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" he shouted, not recognizing who he asked

"How am I supposed to do that when you are half my size?" Iggy asked in an annoyed tone, looking down at the Wiggler. He gulped, and bowed his head in shame,

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was my superior, I apologize." Iggy shook his head,

"That was quite rude, don't do that again." He began to run off, but stopped short,

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" the Wiggler asked, "I'm Jerry, and by the way, I heard about how you stood up to Bowser, and I agree with everything you said." Iggy wasn't expecting that response, and looked shocked,

"Oh, uh, thanks. Anyways, gotta run!" Jerry sighed once Iggy was out of sight,

"I really need a partner."

A few hours later, Iggy was back in his laboratory, mixing chemicals.

"This should be it," he muttered to himself. He poured a sample of the neon-bluish liquid onto a Boo Mushroom he placed in a container. At first nothing happened, but slowly the Boo Mushroom began to change shape and color.

"No way…" he muttered as it continued to morph. Suddenly, he heard a knocking on the door.

"Iggy! I need to talk to you!" Bowser shouted.

"Uh oh," Iggy muttered.

"Iggy! This instant!" Bowser shouted, pounding on the door.

"I'm coming!" Iggy shouted, quickly organizing his notes and turning off the lights. He opened the door and stood in front of it, blocking Bowser's view in the lab.

"Hi dad," he said nervously, leaning on the doorpost.

"Listen, before I start, I just want you to know that even though you may have failed the previous mission, and I am still upset, that you are my son and I still love you." Iggy, not really paying attention, shifted his position to block the Boo Mushroom morphing.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyways, I decided to give you another chance. I have an errand I need you to run. If you remember your old castle in Soda Jungle, back when we threw Mario out of Peach's Castle, there were some blueprints of your Airship you told me you kept there. I need you to get those to help Ludwig. So, get to it!" Bowser tried to look around Iggy,

"What are you doing in you lab?" Iggy laughed nervously,

"Uh, nothing, just tinkering with my wand." Bowser looked at him suspiciously, but started to walk away.

"You better not be doing anything I wouldn't approve of, Iggy." he said gruffly. When Bowser was out of sight, Iggy breathed a sigh of relief and ran back to his desk. What he saw amazed him, what before was a Boo Mushroom was now a Super Mushroom.

"Amazing, it actually worked!" Iggy laughed maniacally as he realized his plan was finally coming to fruition.

"Finally, after days, even weeks of work, my greatest work is complete. Now, I'll need an army for this task, and I have an idea for who the general should be."

 **A/N: Ooh, Iggy is plotting something behind Bowser's back. What could it be? Don't worry, you'll find out soon! Also, yes, this is the introduction of Jerry from** _ **The Greatest Enemy**_ **, and he will be a prominent character throughout this prequel. Sorry if not much happened in this chapter, as this was more of a setup for big events in the coming chapters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day :D.**


End file.
